Tsyoiga Iku Basho Academy
by The Kawaii Girl 101
Summary: Dawn, Kushina, May, Misty and Leaf are the most unique and rarest types of monsters there are. And they love to prove what they can do by having little competitions. But they have always felt alone because of it... What happens when they meet their own kind but these boys are still weaker. Will the girls help them improve or not?
1. Character Profiles

**Hello! This is my new story... I hope you like it and please review I like getting new opinions!**

**Paul: You really are pathetic **

**Dawn: C'mon be nice**

**Kushina: Yeah considering I'm in the story I'm going to make your life a living nightmare (scary music in background)**

**Paul and Dawn: ...**

**Dawn: Well.. umm... Kushina doesn't Pokémon!**

* * *

Character profiles:

Dawn Berlitz

Looks: navy blue hair and dark blue eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: Vampire/Angeloid (Delta)

Monster Class: Y

Eventual Love Interest: Paul

Classic Outfit: white crop top with studs, black skinny jeans and black stilettos

Casual: black t shirt, jogging shorts and black converse

Formal: long sleeve dark blue ankle dress with cape and black stilettos

Family: Johanna Berlitz (angeloid), Jonathan Berlitz (vampire), Kushina Berlitz (Dawn's twin sister) (vampire angeloid)

Kushina Berlitz

Looks: Black hair with blond tips and onyx eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: vampire/angeloid (Uranus, Alpha)

Monster Class: Y (Her angeloid class is stronger than Dawn's)

Classic outfit: Black and white varsity jacket, black short shorts and black flats with steel toes with cross earrings

Casual outfit: white and gray baseball tee with jean shorts and black and white converse

Formal outfit: long sleeve black floor dress with lace sleeves and sweet heart neckline and black kitten heels

Family: Johanna Berlitz (angeloid) , Jonathan Berlitz (vampire), Dawn Berlitz (twin sister) (vampire, angeloid)

May Maple

Looks: Brown hair and blue eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: Vampire/ Human

Monster Class: S

Classic Outfit: red crop top, long dark wash skinny jeans and red converse

Casual Outfit: red t shirt white jeans and flats

Formal Outfit: Red ankle dress with cape and red stilettos

Family: Coraline Maple(vampire) , Carter Maple (human) Max Maple (human, vampire)

Misty Waterflower

Looks: red/orange hair and cerulean eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: vampire/mermaid

Monster class: S

Classic outfit: (what she wore in the anime)

Casual outfit: yellow crop top and blue skinny jeans with yellow flats

Formal: short sleeve, long yellow dress with v neck and yellow flats

Family: Violet, lily and daisy Waterflower (triplets) (only vampires)

Leaf Greene

Looks: light brown hair and blue eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: Vampire, Physic

Monster Class: S

Classic outfit: blue tank top with blue button shirt on top, jeans and blue flats

Casual outfit: blue t shirt, jogging shorts (black) and blue and black running shoes

Formal outfit: Blue sleeveless dress with sweet heart necklining reaching ankles and blue kitten heels

Family: Miranda Greeene (Vampire) father deceased

Paul Shinji

Looks: lavender hair and onyx-grey eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: Vampire angeloid

Monster class: S (can't control angeloid powers)

Classic outfit: blue-purple sweater and grey baggy jeans with black and blue running shoes

Formal: Black tuxedo with purple tie

Family: Reggie Shinji (vampire) Violet Shinji (angeloid) father deceased

Darrel Jemesu

Looks: Black hair and brown eyes

Age:16

Monster Type/Species: vampire, angeloid

Monster class: S (cannot perform vampire abilities)

Classic outfit: Red t shirt with blue jeans with piercing on left ear

Formal outfit: Black tuxedo with red tie

Family: Judy Jemesu (angeloid) original father dead, Ash Ketchum (cousin) (vampire, merman)

Drew Rosen

Looks: greenish grassy hair and green eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: Vampire/ human

Monster class: S (can't perform some vampire abilities

Classic outfit: white button shirt and black jeans with black dress shoes

Formal outfit: black tuxedo with a black tie

Family: Maria Rosen(Human) Carlyle Rosen (vampire)

Ash Ketchum:

Looks: messy raven black hair and brownish black eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: vampire/ merman

Monster class: S (can't transform into merman but can breathe underwater)

Classic outfit: black t shirt and blue jeans with (shoes he wore in anime)

Formal outfit: black tuxedo with blue tie

Family: Darrel Jemesu (vampire, angeloid), Delia Ketchum(mermaid) original father dead

Gary Oak

Looks: Brown hair and brownish black eyes

Age: 16

Monster Type/Species: vampire/physic

Monster class: S (can't perform physic abilities)

Classic outfit: (what he wore in the anime)

Formal outfit: black tuxedo with green tie

Family: Professer Oak (Physic) original parents dead

* * *

**Well those are the profiles for everyone of the main characters of the story I should have the first chapter should be up in at least one month! **

**Dawn: If you have any question about the story please review or pm Kushina!**

**Kushina: Thanks Dawn till' next time bye guys!**


	2. The Beggining of the new school year

**Hello anyone who is reading this I welcome you to my new story which I hope will be enjoyable to read.. I don't own pokemon and yeah ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue/Narrator P.O.V

Once upon a time in a faraway...umm... CITY! Yeah it was a nice, big city I think? Well whatever this story begins with a young bluenette flying through the somewhat fresh air, looking for a postman who was supposed to give her a very important letter to her.

This young girl's name is Dawn and she is a vampire/angeloid the strongest of man...Wait a second ughh (Throws script at writer and mouths "you're fired"!) I MEANT monster kind! And now here is her (and a bunch of other people including some OC's) story. (Boy is that a mouthful!)

Dawn P.O.V

Where the hell is the postman I've flown all over the neighbourhood. And all I am trying to do is get the letters to see if my sister and I got into tsyoiga iku basho academy the most elite monster school in the entire world! I don't really see why my sister and I need to get letters for us it is practically guaranteed considering we are class: Y and S (Strongest monster of all monsters) and the fact we get straight A+'s. Which explains why they is a giant suitcase in my room filled with my regular outfits I found it obvious we were going to get in so I packed my bag the day after we sent the letters.

HEY! There's the postman (_Wwssoosshh!)_ Man I got to stop doing that ughh great now the postman's head is hitting the mailbox and his eyes are going swirly (You know like the anime character's get dizzy?). Oh wait he's getting up thank god I want the letters and I want them NOW!

"Excuse me are you Dawn Berlitz?"

I answered "Yeah".

"Here is the mail for your household and please try to stop doing that. It's the second time this month".

I have to say I didn't hear that part and just zoomed away again. Oh well...

Why did the mailman have to be 30 blocks from the house I have to tell my sister everything now! I'm so excited to open the letters but Kushina said we had to open the letters together damn her! Hey wait there's the house finally!

_Bang!_ "Dawn stop doing that we already replaced that door twice this month". Is what my mother yelled to me after slammed door open (again). All I said was "Sorry Mom"! She didn't say anything back so I assume it's alright. Up to Kushina's room although I have to admit that I don't like her style very much. Her room is filled with video games and books and so on the part I like about it the least is that it's black and blue yuck! But then again she says the same thing about my room but she says it like this "Dude why is your room so pink and filled with frilly stuff and teddy bears..."

So anyway into the black and blue I go Kushina is just sitting there playing video games again nothing new although I admit she is usually playing online with Leaf so wouldn't be the first time. I poked her shoulder and when she turned around she was smiling with teeth. I questioned myself with what she smiling about and realized it almost instantly what it was she beat Leaf in a video game... She always smiles like when she beats Leaf because Leaf always brags about how she is the best at video games. But what was more noticeable was what was on her teeth it was blood...

Kushina P.O.V

Why is Dawn looking at me that? I followed her eyes and saw they were on my teeth. And I realized why there must have blood... I had just had a little earlier because I hungry and guess I forgot to rinse like I have to every time. Whoops! People always get scared when they realize what we are cause for some reason there aren't many vampires anymore and it sucks I mean what the heck am I supposed to do! It's not like we drink human blood anyway! Then with us being angeloids we always have to tuck our wings in so no one sees them. For some reason angeloids are the rarest creatures in all iof the monster world.

Well whatever all I said to Dawn was my classic phrase "What do you want"? "I got the letters let's see if we got in" and then did her favourite squeal... Ughh I hate it when she does that.

I just took the letter from her and ripped it apart and saw the word "Accepted". OH MY GOD! I got in yes! Huh I guess Dawn was right. Aw crud I owe Misty $10 now... Dawn squealed again so now I know that she got in too. We both just looked at each other and ran down the stairs with our o so impressive super speed. Of course when we got there our parent's hair was whooshed back. I couldn't help but say "Good looks for you guys". Dawn and I just burst out laughing while our parents were not amused.

They were happy when we said this though "We got into the academy"! I mean seriously they were practically bouncing off the walls. Then they started to do those jump dance things. Then while still doing it they asked "So when do you girls leave" and Dawn said "In about 2 days". That's when they stopped and said "C'mon we have to pack your electronics"!

Well I started to pack my clothes and essentials (hairbrush, toothbrush, hair ties extra pokeballs etc.) when I finished that I entered a chat room with all the girls and yelled to Dawn to come in here so we could see if everyone got in.

_AngelmysteriousKush: Hey anyone there? n_n_

_Mistythelittlemermaid: Yeah I'm here _

_Mayramenkiller: Me too_

_I'llgetyaLeaf: _

_AngelmysteriousKush: So did everyone else get there letter _

_(Everyone): Yup _

_AngelmysteriousKush: Did everyone else get in with flying colours_

_(Everyone): Yes _

_Mistythelittlemermaid: How about you two? : P_

_AngelmysteriousKush: Yes we did _

_Mayramenkiller: Do you guys want to meet up in the mall in like 2 hours?_

_Mistythelittlemermaid: Yeah I'm cool_

_AngelmysteriousKush: Yeah were cool with it_

_I'llgetyaLeaf: I'm in bye guys_

_(Everyone else): Bye_

Well once that was done I went to help my mom and dad pack up all the electronics. And trust me there were a lot... There was my Xbox, my wii, my 3ds, my flat screen, my laptop and my mini speaker. Then pack Dawn's stuff which was pretty much the same as mine minus the gaming systems. And shipped them off to the school along with some books. Mine being manga and novels, Dawn's being magazines about fashion and makeup and so on.

2 hours later

May P.O.V

Where is everybody I want to get to some food now! Oh hey there they are. Everyone is in there classic outfits except Leaf and Kushina they prefer wearing their casual outfit that's just so like them... Then Dawn and I had a squeal like we always do when we're excited and Misty said

"Do you two have to do that every time you're happy"...

And we were like "YES"! Misty just gives me the blank face stare and Leaf and Kushina are just talking about having another Pokémon battle. They have one every month and to be perfectly honest it's always a close call those two are very strong in just about anything they compete in. After they stop I speak up and say "SO does anyone want something to eat"? And all of a sudden they burst out laughing and I'm like "What"? Dawn says "You just never change that's all". Okay... Off to the ramen shop! I ran with my super speed and saw the others were just walking slowly behind me. Party poopers...

After the meal we all went our separate ways to finish packing our stuff and finish shipping other things.

Narrator P.O.V (When they arrive at the academy)

The girl's faces were in pure and utter shock looking at the huge academy. The main building was white and blue with big gardens extending off of both sides with a large, porcelain fountain on the middle and behind it was a large school building. And on the very other end of campus were several dorms that were labeled by the classes of monster (A,S,Y) each one bigger than the other. The girls entered the dorms to see all their stuff. Filled with excitement the girls couldn't wait to see what this new school year would bring them... Little did they know there would be an impact that would make them feel happy that they were different.

* * *

** Well that was chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed and please review! I'd love to hear your opinions but I would like them to be positive! :) Bye!**


End file.
